


I Won't Be Home For Christmas

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: 25 Days of Ficlets [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Ficlets, Drabble, F/M, Holidays, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: From my 25 Days of Ficlets prompts on tumblr. The prompt was “I won't make it home for Christmas". Now a multi chapter drabble 'verse.





	1. Chapter 1

“I won’t make it home for Christmas,” Belle said, already anticipating the grumbling and cursing from her father on the other end of the line.

“Who is going to make the goddamn turkey then?” her father exclaimed and Belle rolled her eyes. Of course that was what her father worried about rather than the fact that his daughter was trapped in Chicago in a max capacity hotel on Christmas.

She hung up, turning back to Mr. Gold, her boss and longtime secret object of her affection.

“I’m afraid there’s only the one bed,” he said.

Belle’s Christmas was looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This hot chocolate has rum in it”

“Here we are,” Gold said, wheeling the room service cart into the room as Belle crossed the sitting area to take a look at what he had ordered. The cart was laden with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, a bowl of strawberries, and all the makings for s’mores. 

“I figured since we didn’t get dinner we could at least have a late night snack. I hope you don’t mind my sweet tooth.”

Belle picked up one of the mugs, blowing on the steam before taking a sip. 

“This hot chocolate has rum in it,” she said, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

He gave her a lopsided grin. “I didn’t think you’d mind.” 

Belle trailed a finger through the bowl of marshmallow fluff on the cart, popping it in to her mouth and giving a hearty suck. Gold’s Adam’s apple bobbed as his dark eyes watched her. 

“Why Mr. Gold, are you trying to get me drunk?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want marshmallows on that?”

Her chest was heaving, sweat slicked, as Gold trailed a hand across her sticky skin.

He dipped a finger in the marshmallow fluff before swirling it around her left nipple this time, his mouth quickly chasing his fingers. Belle stuttered a gasp at the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her. 

His hand went to the tray beside them on the bed once more and he trailed the fluff down across her stomach to between her legs. Belle's eyes widened.

"You want marshmallow on  _that_?"

Gold looked up at her with a lascivious grin.

"Oh I'm gonna taste you everywhere." 


End file.
